Pride of the Gungans : Part 3
by Trace Kyshad
Summary: The Final Part of this Epic tale, What fate awaits...?


****

Part III : "Sacrifices"

Chapter 19 : "When Twilight falls…"

'What was that? Who was that?' Trace tried to get to sleep, but he was still wondering who the mysterious voice in his head was…

'Help me, Trace Kyshad' who would need help? Who was calling him?

Trace gave up trying to sleep, and got up. The grassy ground was not his ideal place to sleep, and Daylar had stolen all the cloth. He stood up, and looked at the sky.

"Youssa no sleep?"

Jar Jar walked up to him, followed by Captain Tarpals.

"No…" Trace spoke quietly.

Tarpals and Jar Jar sat down on a nearby rock, and looked at Trace.

"Wassa wrong?" Tarpals asked.

Trace paused, "I don't know, I should get some sleep but…"

"But?"

"I can't stop thinking about my father…"

Tarpals and Jar Jar stopped, Trace had never mentioned his father to them before. 

"Youssa father?!"

It all began on a fearful day, Trace was no more than 4 years old. Completely unaware of his destiny, his path to the Force. His father, whom he was told was a wise Jedi Knight, was still a mystery to him. On this day, Trace could remember gun shots, a war maybe. Or a battle between his father and something else.

He could remember his father, leaving him, all alone…

"Don't worry Trace, just stay here…"

'Worry? Why should I worry? What's going on?'

His father disappeared, and never returned.

'_Trace…you must help me…'_

The sound of his dead father echoed through his mind, as if it was telling him something.

"I never really knew my father… But know I don't know…" Trace spoke.

Tarpals and Jar Jar looked at each other. "Youssa gotta get sleep! Youssa no goin on dis special mission half asleep now?"

Trace laughed, and looked at Jar Jar. "I'll need to go over it again, there's been a few changes."

'Ok, so me, Daylar and Jar Jar are to infiltrate Trode's base, and recover this thing here… what is it again?'

"So what's this 'thing' we're to get again?" Trace asked Tarpals

"Meesa no know, Boss Nass knows what it is" He replied.

Trace was not impressed, he was going into the heart of enemy territory while the Gungans engaged the army in order to recover something that he didn't even know what it was.

Boss Nass approached the group, yawning.

"Youssa sleepin well?" He asked.

"No, not at all" Trace replied, "Tell me, what is this 'thing' we're to recover at Trode's base?"

Boss Nass gave him a stern look.

"Issa something veerrrryy important, Weesa must get it back!" Nass ordered.

'Great, still no idea, but it must be important…'

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep!" Trace thought, and looked at Daylar

A sharp light cut Trace's vision, he looked to see, the sun was rising.

"Oh great…" He thought. "Ouch time!"

****

Chapter 20 : Guards! Guards!

Daylar yawned as the sun blared in his eyes.

"Issa sunrise already?" He moaned.

"Yup!" Trace spoke quietly, "Glad you slept well…"

"We'd best be going ahead, good luck to you all, and may the Force be with you!" Trace thanked Boss Nass, as the other Gungans began to rally around. Tarpals gave the trio a wave before they disappeared into the bushes.

Trace, Daylar and Jar Jar silently creapt toward the entrance of the base, there were two guards at the door. Trode's army must have already formed at the battleground. Trode's base was a huge bunker, hidden in the forest. The main door was there only way in.

"Ok, here's the plan." Trace began, "Jar Jar, provide some kind of distraction, while me and Daylar take out the guards from behind, got that?"

"Erm…..uh huh." Jar Jar was unsure about this idea, but didn't want to complain. He stood up and walked toward the guards.

"Ah….Hidoe there, um….. youssa….havin a good day?" Jar Jar spoke nervously.

The guards looked at each other, and walked toward Binks.

"NOW!"

Trace and Daylar leapt out and attacked the guards, Daylar stunned the guard with his electro-pole while Trace simple used the Force to render his foe unconscious.

"How youssa do dat?" Daylar asked.

"Someday I might tell you" Trace replied.

Jar Jar opened his eyes, and looked at the guards.

"Bombad! Youssa guys good at dis!"

"Let's go!" The three move into the base as the door opened.

Three guards greeted them at the first hallway, Trace looked around, he preferred it if they avoided a conflict. 

"Split up!" He ordered, Trace ran down the left corridor, Daylar ran to the right, and Jar Jar ran toward the guards, screaming.

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The guards turned and ran, unsure of what to do about the charging Gungan. Jar Jar stopped, and realised what he had done.

"Youssa want some more huh? Meesa gonna paste you all! Trace?…..Daylar….? Where are youssa?"

Trace ran away from a sentry droid that had sighted him and followed him, blaster fire shot past his face as he evaded left and right. He leapt into a small corridor to hide.

Daylar saw Trace in trouble, and ran to aid him. The Sentry droid changed direction to attack him instead.

"Daylar! Watch out" Trace warned him.

Jar Jar ran screaming down the corridor, with two guards in follow, 

"Meesa need help here?" He shouted, the droid turned around again to the new target.

"Stop that Droid!" Trace shouted. Daylar ran toward it, and executed a high kick to the head.

SMACK

The droid's head sparked off, the body fizzed and cracked. It was immobilised. Trace let out a sigh of relief. Jar Jar ran into the same corridor as Trace, and looked at a nearby door.

"Trace! Daylar!" Jar Jar shouted. "Meesa findin something!"

****

Chapter 21 : The Orb

"Not now Jah Jah!" Daylar shouted, as two guards approached him.

"Weesa gonna paste you Daylar!" One of the guards shouted,

"No you're not!" Trace leapt up and kicked the guard from behind, knocking him to the floor, the other guard turned around.

"Three on one, I think you'd better get out of here!" Trace warned the guard, who ran away.

"Jar Jar, what did you finaahhholy cr*p!" Trace excalimed, as he walked through the door. His jaw dropped.

In the centre of the room was a glowing Orb, hovering over a small table. It shone a bright pure white, it blinded Trace, who tried to look away. But he couldn't.

"You think that's the think Boss Nass wants?" Trace asked.

"Meesa sure it is!" Jar Jar replied.

"Let's grab it then!"

"No! Weesa no do dat?"

"What?"

"Weesa no jist taken it!"

"Why not?"

"Only one can hold da Orb of da Gungans!"

'The Orb of the Gungans?'

"Jar Jar, how do you know about the Orb of the Gungans?" Trace asked him confused, Daylar walked in the room.

"Issa Orb of da Gungans!!" He exclaimed.

"How does everyone know what it is!!!???" Trace demanded to know.

"Okiday, meesa tell you…" Jar Jar began. "Da Orb of da Gungans is said to be da most sacred dodaad of da old times, liken when da Gungans at war. Issa supposed to be liken da most powerful thing da Gungans had. All Gungans worshipped it, and only one-o Gungan can hold it!"

"And no-one bothered to tell me this why?"

Trace walked up to it, and looked at it. The blinding light was not so intense up close to it. Trace studied it closer,

"So how are we supposed to get it outta here?"

"Meesa tell youssa already! Only one can hold da Orb, oder there be maxi-big bad bombin!"

'Only one? Who?'

"Who is the one?" Trace asked, feeling slightly stupid

"Say what?"

"Who is the only one that can carry this Orb?"

The two Gungans looked at each other, "Eerrm, no-one knows! "

Trace sighed, "Well, we might as well try to lift it… Daylar. You go first."

Daylar slowly walked toward the floating Orb, closed his eyes and reached out for it, A sudden shock through him back past Trace and Jar Jar and into the wall.

"It's not Daylar then..." Trace stated the obvious, "Jar Jar? Your turn."

Jar Jar was still lookin at Daylar, who crawled back to his feet.

"No! Meesa no tounchin dat thing!"

"Come on, you might be the only one that can hold it."

"Right! Meesa thinkin dat da only one can hold it issen big greatun Gungan, not Jar Jar!" Daylar interrupted.

"Never the less, There's only two Gungans here, so we have to stick with what we have."

Jar Jar sighed and walked up to the Orb, his arms out.

****

Chapter 22 : Unexpected Encounter

"Tarpals! Kiro! Dishad! Youssa all here?" Ceel shouted.

"yessir!"

"Youssa da three best 'Force' soldiers, so youssa leadin da regiments,"

"Yessir!"

"Tarpals! Youssa in charge of Tirë's army ova there!" He pointed to General Tirë.

"Kiro! Youssa ova there, with da Faumba squad!"

"Dishad! DISHAD! Youssa stay with Tarpals, Ok. Lessa go!"

"The battle's almost begun," Trace sensed, "We've got to move this thing!"

Jar Jar flew backward hitting Daylar, a spark of lightning flew across the room. "OW!"

"It's not Jar Jar either!"

"Trace, youssa try it!" Daylar shouted, recovering from his collision.

"Me? What makes you think I'm the one?"

"Weesa tried it, mebe it no a Gungan that can hold it."

Trace looked at the Orb, it seemed a bit obvious that a Gungan should only hold 'The Orb of the Gungans', but they were running out of ideas.

"Ok, here I go!" Trace walked toward the Orb. He closed his eyes, and looked away. He reached for the hovering sphere, he felt his hand come into contact with the surface. It was warm.

"Trace! Youssa did it! Issa not maxi-banging you!" Jar Jar shouted happily.

Trace looked at the others, "Now what?"

"Grab it, and lets go!" Daylar shouted.

Trace held the Orb between his hands, it was still glowing. He had done it, somehow, he was the only one that can move it….

…or was he?

"Um, how do you think it was moved to Trode's base in the first place? I didn't move it!"

Daylar looked at him, "Uh oh, dissen not good!"

"There must be another right?" Trace began to worry.

"Indeed there is!"

The three span round to see Trode-Yulad, standing at the door.

"You! You…I'm gonna get you back for what you did!" Trace shouted, angry.

"But not today!" Trace cast his Force powers on Trode, blinding him briefly.

"Come on! Let's go!" Trace ordered, as the others fled out after him. Trode shook his head, his eyesight returned.

"Youssa no getin away wit dis!" Trode shouted, and began to give chase.

"Haven't you got an army to lead?"

"Ha! Meesa knew youssa try to get da Orb! Youssa not da only one dat can hold it!"

Maybe it's a Jedi thing? That makes sense.

"Trace! Look out!"

Trace tried to slow down, the main door had closed in front of them. They were stuck.

Trode laughed! "Youssa no getting away now! Give me da Orb!"

"No! Daylar, open that door! Jar Jar, keep the Orb! I'm getting a weird feeling I've done this before!"

Trace ignited his lightsabre, Trode stood there. "Weesa no fight wit Sabre, weesa fight like men! Hand to hand!"

"Ok…… Whatever you say!" Trace replaced his sabre and raised his fists.

****

Chapter 23 : One on One

Trace swung a high kick to Trode's face. Trode grabbed his leg, and twisted it. "OWW!" Trace managed to force Trode to release his grip, and kicked him in the waist.

"Like that?"

Trode lunged at Trace, knocking him down. He pulled out his Lightsabre.

"Hey!"

Trace ignited his before Trode to slice him down, He got back to his feet.

"Now you made me mad! Come on!"

"Youssa pathetic! Meesa paste you easily!"

"Yeah Yeah, stop trying to hit me and hit me!"

Trode viscously swang his Sabre at Trace's head. Trace ducked the attack, and brought his Sabre up to slice Trode's waist. His attack was blocked.

"We could be here all day!"

"Trace! Da door is open!" Daylar shouted.

"You go on, I've got to finish this!"

Now the Force came into the fight, Trode began launching a series of fire attacks toward Trace. Trace evaded them, leaping high to raising his Sabre to strike Trode.

"Didn't your mom tell you not to play with fire?"

Trace's attack was blocked again. He raised his hand and pushed Trode back with the power of the Force. Trode sprang back to his feet, and charged at Trace.

"Da Dark side is way better dan youssa eva be!" Trode taunted Trace.

"Never!" Trace stepped out the way of Trode's attack. "Your hatred blinds you!"

Daylar and Jar Jar ran through the swamp, "Wassa we gonna do now? Heesa got da Orb" Jar Jar asked

Daylar stopped. "Youssa right, whera weesa goin!"

The two began to run back, but four guards ambushed them, all holding electro-poles

"Weesa gonna die!" Jar Jar shouted. Daylar pulled out his Electro-pole and swung round to face one of the guards.

"Whoosa first?"

One of the guards lunged at Daylar, and was kicked back by Daylar's weapon, he swung round to hit another guard, who ducked.

Jar Jar wanted to help, he picked up a long stick on the ground, and challenged the third guard. The third guard laughed, and charged at Jar Jar. He swung his elecro-pole high to hit him, but Jar Jar blocked his thrust with the stick, and then kicked him in the chest.

"Dassen pretty good Jah Jah!" Daylar had finished the other three, "Weesa mus hurra!"

Jar Jar stood amazed at what he had done. He dropped the stick and followed Daylar.

Trode and Trace were still in combat, the two warriors lunged at each other delivering a fury of fast attacks and near misses, Trace knocked Trode's Lightsabre with his foot.

"You've lost Trode…" Trace told him, "You cannot win, good will always succeed,"

"Den strike me down!"

****

Chapter 24 : Trode's death

Trace raised his Lightsabre, and then put it away.

"I won't kill you," Trace told him, "I won't fall to the Dark Side."

Anger filled Trode's face, "Youssa will DIE!"

Trode got up and ran toward Trace, he shoved him backward toward the edge of a cliff.

"Oh no you don't! Not again!" Trace sweeped Trode's legs, he flipped over to the edge, and almost fell.

"Ha ha, Dissen time I make sure youssa dead before youssa fall!" Daylar Force pulled his Lightsabre back to his hand.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing!" Trace ignited his again.

The two began their attacks again, growing ever close to the edge of the waterfall, the river flowed past them as they fought. Trace began to feel something in the ground, it was weakening. Trode continued to fight. "Oh Trode?" Trace spoke, "Watch out for that Opee Sea killer!"

Trace pushed Trode to the edge of the cliff, which gave way. Trode let out a cry. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

The ground beneath Trace crumbled, he grabbed onto the ledge as he saw Trode fall to his Death, a large creature emerged from the surface of the water. Trode screamed as he fell into the creature's mouth, and disappeared.

"Good old Sando Aqua monsters…" Trace laughed.

"DAYLAR! JAR JAR! ANYONE!" Trace shouted. He heard the sound of approaching footsteps. "Is that you?"

Daylar's face appeared, "Stop hangin around! Weesa gotta get da Orb back to Boss Nass!"

"I could use a little help here!" Trace called back.

Daylar grabbed Trace's arm and pulled him up. Trace pulled out the Gungan Orb from his cloak. "This what you're looking for?"

Daylar was about to take it, when he remembered about the whole 'Shock' thing. "Come one! Weesa betta go!"

"Is Trode dead?" Jar Jar asked.

"Yes," Trace replied, "He's gone."

Jar Jar sighed a relief.

"Has the battle begun yet?" Trace asked Daylar.

"My no know!" Daylar replied, "Weesa betta hurry!"

The three began to run, they had to get to the battlefield in time, or else many Gungans would die.

"Look! Over there!"

The captain looked at the helm, "Good, there's Naboo. Prepare to land!"

"Aye sir! Preparing to land…" The helmsman spoke, "Are you sure he's there?"

"Positive, he's always here."

"Why?"

"Apparently, he befriended some creatures called Gungans, and so he stayed to help them."

"He's been away a while though hasn't he?"

"That he has, and it's our job to bring him back, the council needs him."

"Aye sir…" The helmsman returned to his station, "Landing procedure initiated!"

Trace looked up at the sky, and noticed the sivery craft,

"No… not now!" He whispered to himself, "Anytime but now!"

"We've got to hurry!" He shouted.

****

Chapter 25 : Ancient message

The battle had begun, Boss Nass's and Trode's forces were attacking each other. Trace ran ahead, followed by Daylar and Jar Jar.

"How weesa stoppin dis?" Daylar shouted.

"I don't know! But we've got to do someth…AARGH!" Trace tripped over a rock, and threw the Orb of the Gungans into the air. "Oops!"

The Orb stopped, and hovered in the air, It flashed out a blinding light over the grassy plains. Instantly, all the Gungans stopped and looked at the Orb.

"What did you do?" Daylar shouted, catching up with Trace.

"I fell over, and it's…. well… up there."

The Gungans began to gasp. They looked at the Orb in wonder and fascination. It clearly was very sacred to them. Another flash of blinding light, followed by the appearance of a holographic figure atop the Orb.

"Who's that?" Trace shouted.

"Issen Boss Igros! Heesa very VERY olden Boss of da Gungans!"

The figure began to speak.

"If youss hearin dis meesage, den war has spread out between da Gungans. Da last time dis happened many of da Gungans died. Dissen must no happen again!"

Trace stood in wonder, "It's a bit late isn't it?"

"Shhhh" Daylar silenced him.

"And so," Boss Igros continued, "Weesa hav o get another to helpin da Gungans unite once again. Weesa stopp da nutso Gungan Ferios-Yulad before, but heesa havin a son. Trode, weesa banish him from Otoh Gunga so he no try to destroy da peace."

Trode's followers looked at each other, and dropped their weapons. One of the generals walked toward Ceel, "Weesa no wantin to continue dis fight, weesa know Trode is dead, and wassa fool."

"The only reason dat weesa stoppo Ferios Yulad was becos a Jedi whossa helped us, hissen name wassa Drako Kyshad…"

"DRAKO KYSHAD!?!?!" Trace exploded, "My father!"

"…Heesa to havin a son, if da warlord Trode-Yulad is to come back to Otoh Gunga to fight, den weesa must getting Drako's son to helpin us, or Otoh Gunga will fall…"

Everyone looked at Trace, who stood, staring at the Orb. "Wha..? Who..? What's going on? My father defeated Trode's father? And so I was called to help to defeat his son… Why me?"

The figure on the Orb disappeared, Ceel dismounted his Kaduu, and walked toward Boss Nass.

"Dessa no wantin to fight any more," he told him, 

"I knew day wouldn't" Boss Nass smiled, and walked toward Trace.

"Well done youssa! Youssa saved us all by killin Trode-Yulad!"

"But…but… does that mean my son will fight Trode's son?"

"Trode no havin any hiers!" Boss Nass told him.

"You're sure now?"

"Yup!"

"Good…"

The ex-followers of Trode-Yulad walked toward Boss Nass, leaded by their General, and saluted him.

"Weesa ask youssa forgivness in dis, so weesa can return to our homes…"

"Woah! You think you can just ask for forgivness and then expect to…" Trace started, but was stopped by Boss Nass.

"Youssa granted forgivness, Youssa leader is dead, youssa no do anythin now…" Boss Nass told them.

"Now lets all go home to Otoh Gunga!"

The Gungans cheered, Tarpals and Ceel shook hands with the other Generals, and Trace thanked Jar Jar and Daylar for their help.

****

Chapter 27 : Trace's choice

"There he is!" Shouted a voice from the nearby trees.

Trace span round to see a familiar face approach him.

"Captain Hydra?"

"Yup, we've been lookin for you for ages, the Jedi council wants you back, they're offering a seat for you." Captain Hydra told him, "Who's this lot? What's been goin on here?"

"Erm yeah, Allow me to introduce everyone, these are the Gungans I told you about, and uh, this is Captain Hydra, one of my old friends from Courascant."

"Courascant?" Boss Nass was confused.

"Never mind, it's a very distant world,"

"Any Gungans on it?" Daylar asked.

"None that I know off…it's not really a Gungan place." Trace told them, "Anyway, a seat on the Council?"

"Yup! You're a role Jedi Knight now you know, like your father." Hydra told him.

"Listen, can we talk in private a minute…" Trace led him off the field.

"What's goin on?" Jar Jar asked Daylar,

"Meesa thinkin heesa leavin us." Daylar replied.

"I can't accept their offer…" Trace spoke.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? A Jedi would kill to get a place on the Jedi Council! Are you MAD!?!" Hydro exploded.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to be on the council, it's just that…."

"What?"

"I have to stay here, and help the Gungans."

"They don't need your help!"

"Trust me they do."

"In what?"

"Well, so far today I've helped them stopa war for them, reclaim their homes, and defeat their biggest enemy."

"Well…The Council needs you"

"To do what? Sit on chair all day talking about the Force, talking to Yoda?"

"What's wrong with Yoda?"

"Don't get me started, I must be the only Jedi that can't understand a word he says."

"What about the others?"

"Look, I've told you, I'm not going!"

Hydra sighed, "The council will not be pleased, They need your help, especially about this Trade dispute that's going on."

"Trade dispute? How could I help in a Trade dispute?"

"You made friends with the Gungans didn't you? Your diplomacy skills must be good."

"Tell them to dispatch some other Jedi, someone who isn't on the council already."

"Okay, but they're not gonna be happy."

Hydra walked back to his ship, and waved to Trace, "See ya sometime!"

"You too!" Trace replied waveing. He sighed, a place on the council would be nice, but he wouldn't feel at home on Courascant, 150 miles in the air in some temple. Naboo was his home now. He walked back out to the celebrating Gungans.

"Youssa back!!!" Jar Jar shouted, "Heesa Back!"

"Yup, I'm staying here!" Trace told them.

"Ceel and Tarpals walked up to Trace, they saluted each other, and laughed.

"We'd best head back to Otoh Gunga," Trace told them, "It's gonna need repairing…"

****

Final Chapter

And so the Gungans began to repair Otoh Gunga, within days it was as good as before. They moved back into their watery home, proud of the days that had past. Trace stayed for the celebration, Boss Nass's mansion has looking great, Jar Jar served as a waiter, giving drinks to everyone while trying to keep the plates balanced. Half way through the party, we wandered off around the mansion, Trace had warned him not to touch anything, but Jar Jar had found something interesting to play with.

"Daylar was excellent," Trace told Boss Nass, "He is indeed one of your most skilled warriors,"

They looked at Daylar, who was grinning sheepishly, "Meesa not dat good,"

"Youssa is pretty bombad there Daylar Hylo…how about meesa makin youssa General?" Boss Nass told him.

Daylar was stunned, "Youssa Honour, Meesa thankin youssa for dis!!!!"

"Ahh, it's nothin!" Boss Nass chickled, "Where is Jar Jar? Meesa thirsty!"

A large message flashed on the Heyblibber's screen, "BUBBLE DOME FAILURE" it read,

"Uh oh…" Jar Jar looked worried, and the sound of rushing water filled the mansion.

"What the?" Boss Nass excalimed, a huge Tidal wave raced into the main gallery,

"Jar Jar! What did you do?!!!" Trace shouted, as the Gungan was swept past in the water.

"Meesa just touchin da Heyblibber den dis happen!!"

Trace shouted, "Everyone out!"

Boss Nass's face filled with anger. "BINKSSSS!!!!"

Later, Jar Jar appeared before the court, and was banished by order of being clumsy and dangerous. Despite Trace and Daylar's protests to this action, Jar Jar was to go and live up on the surface and fend for himself. Boss Nass ordered him to leave at once, and was escorted away by the guards.

Trace followed, and met up with him on the surface.

"I told you not to touch anything" He told Jar Jar, "That's the second time you've been banished!"

"Meesa no know what it was!" Jar Jar explained.

Trace looked around, "You'll not get back in so easily now… The Boss's mansion destroyed…"

Jar Jar looked at him. "Meesa sorry…"

"Don't worry, I sense all will turn out well in the end…"

"End of what?"

"Your adventure has just begun…"

Trace stopped, "Anyway….I've got to go on some hunting party with Daylar, it might be a few days before I see you again, so don't go anywhere"

"Meesa not plannin to go anywhere!"

"Maybe you could visit theed!"

"Theed? No way! Da Naboo are wierdos"

"Well ok, whatever."

And with that, Trace disappeared back into the lake. Had he stayed longer, he would have noticed H-shaped craft landing on Naboo. Jar Jar stopped looking for his breakfast and looked up. He stampede of wild creatures followed by a large mechanical craft was heading his way. He was too stunned to move.

"Get Down!!!!" A voice cried.

The next thing he realised was that he was on the ground, A man with long hair had saved him from the stampede. He stood up, and looked at the man. This was the beginning of a new adventure…

…But that's another story…….

****

THE END


End file.
